wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
The Lost City of Night
'The Lost City of Night '''was the original Night Kingdom, and was one of the main locations for the book ''Darkstalker (Legends). It is located just south of the Kingdom of Sand, on a peninsula by the sea. Not much is known about this area of Pyrrhia, except that it is the catch to The Jade Mountain Prophecy, whereas the prophecy states that "Jade Mountain will fall beneath thunder and ice unless the lost city of night can be found". The land here is rough and craggy, and is ideal for hatching moonborn dragonets (unlike the volcanic island they fled to). And it has a shield dome that covers the entire kingdom, which prevents IceWings and their hybrids from entering without killing them. Geography The Old Night Kingdom had a series of canyons, caves, and mountain peaks. In Darkstalker, ''it seems like the peninsula is shaped like claws, while in the books set in modern day the peninsula is far smaller and lacks these claw-like capes. The geographical appearance has changed from Darkstalker's period of time to the SandWing war. The southern tip of the kingdom has disappeared, caused by either rising levels of sea or erosion. The Kingdom itself appears to stretch all the way to the Claws of the Clouds Mountains, taking much of the Sky Kingdom'sland in the modern Pyrrhian day world. The Great Diamond The Great Diamond is what the NightWings called the shape formed of the tribe's most important buildings. The palace and school were placed to the north, not far from each other, and the museum and the library finished the shape towards the south. The palace was noted to be the largest of the four buildings. Darkstalker's Home It was described to have a pale blue door, which led into a sunlit room adorned with white rugs and glittering crystals and a couch in the middle. One wall was lined with scrolls tucked into little niches. The kitchen was described to be 'impossibly clean' and had tools in it that Clearsight had never seen and couldn't imagine how to use. There is a fireplace with a painting of the family done by Whiteout on the mantle. Whiteout's room contains many paintings of IceWings or NightWings flying together. Most are done in shades of blue, and Darkstalker describes some to be from Whiteout's "Wishful Thinking" series. There are also many pictures of constellations, the three moons and starscapes. Darkstalker's room is down the hall from Whiteout's and his sleeping spot is marked by a pile of neatly folded purple and white blankets. His desk was bare except for a cloth and three inkwells containing black, royal blue, and emerald green ink. There is a scroll rack next to the desk, and behind it, Darkstalker's Talisman was hidden behind a stone in the wall. Appearances ''Winter Turning This kingdom was first mentioned in the Jade Mountain Prophecy at the end of Winter Turning when Moonwatcher had said it. "Jade Mountain will fall under thunder ice," "Unless the Lost City of Night can be found." Talons of Power When Darkstalker was on his way to redirect some NightWings to the Lost City of Night, he flew here when the other NightWings were sleeping for the night, Prince Turtle silently follows him. Then Darkstalker reaches the kingdom, he flies into his old school, which moss and plants were growing inside the entire school. He then goes into an art cave and is searching for his painting of Clearsight. Darkness of Dragons The Lost City of Night is shown as the background of this book. Category:NightWing History Category:Pages Needing Work Category:Darkstalker Locations Category:Locations